


Some poetry

by Skeetyeetmaster69



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Metaphors, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetyeetmaster69/pseuds/Skeetyeetmaster69
Summary: Just some poetry I write when I vent. Trigger warnings.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Here's just a bunch of poems I wrote. I dont know where else to post them.


	2. The Ugly Raccoon

It's night and I'm alone, just sitting on the porch outside my home.

The lights they flicker, sparkle, and shimmer reviewing a small and mischievious creature.

It sat there under the lights, and it's store at me with its red eyes.

It was _hairy_ and _scrawny_ with an ugly little snarl, it sharp teeth and it's furry paws hiding _daggers_ in it's sheath, would surely make you run for miles.

But I just looked at it, As it crawled to me in the dark. I reached out my hand, And that's when it left it's mark. It's scuttled to me and sniffed my feet, before he took a _bite_.

It's razor sharp teeth in my ankle, I remembered what keeps my pain cool. So I let him bite my hand, to make it seem like my ankle hurt less.

This grotesque _fascination_ encouraged this exploration of a pain and concealing it.

This was bad I can't let it hurt me even though it's scared, I don't want rabies.

So I kicked him and he stumbled to the ground, then he dissapeared into the night without a sound. when I begin to think I remember those patterns, and its fur so tattered, but I'll never forget his _teeth_.

This animal who bit me, I came to assume, that this finicky creature was a raccoon.

I found myself feeling upset, for I had made him sad for kicking him away. So I sat on the porch, no light, no source, and waited for him to arrive. When he showed up, he looked at me with those eyes. He was keeping his distance, and I began to think about my resistance, and cried.

He was just hungry, and frightened, blood might be the remedy. What a strange animal, it didn't mean to hurt me. I know it. I stuck my finger out, and wiggled it about, and let him draw near.

He came to me, and I came to see, his teeth were ready and bared.

I wanted to pull back, but I let him bite. It felt like it was eating at my brain. _I hate this, this pain, this horrid and sharp infliction._

But I found myself coming back to my porch, and that's what started this strange addiction.

I let him tear up my body, and let it slip by. No matter if I wanted to run, scream, or hide.

Those evil eyes have a place in my heart. Though all he does is rip my flesh, with violence and makes a terrible mess too.

But I'll clean it all up, don't worry.

_Yes, I love you too._


	3. The Bite

It's night and I'm alone, just sitting on the porch outside my home. 

The lights they flicker, sparkle, and shimmer revealing the marks that make me shiver.

I sat there under the lights, and thought of those piercing red eyes.

I was fickle and tiny with a pitiful little smile, with soft skin hiding under wool of a long sleeved sweater, would surely make you stay a while.

It's hard to look at it,  
The scars it left behind   
I flinch back my hand,  
When teeth are there to remind

I tremble and wobble on my feet, before I tumble my knees,  
The monstrous scars of the past are in every case such a tease. 

The teeth that burrowed deeper than any blade,  
My heart of my sleeve, enough to end a life.

  
Despite the fact that I wince at my hand, I should be solid and annulment.   
For my future awaits, far beyond this moment.

As the light fades, the wounds I bore, fade from my mind.   
The scars that were, are but ghosts, barely visible in the light.  
In the end they disappear,

The scars that I bore in this world fade for good from my memory. 

They were nothing, I know.   
Yet I know they existed.   
I know they could exist.   
There's a place for them in my psyche

They were part of my story and I'll always have them.   
When I die, they will live on, forever and ever... The end of these memories is inescapable, even though I'm no longer here to see it. 

The end of this dream is inevitable.   
The end of my dream is inevitable. 

_I can no longer be sure._  
 _I can no longer be certain._  
 _And yet I'm no less alive._  
 _I can't be sure._  
I can't be certain.   
And yet, there is no doubt in my mind.   
My mind has been torn away from my body.  
I can't be sure, and yet there is no fear to it. 

My scars, a ghost under the light.   
I see him in my memory,  
His face is blurred, but my face is clear  
I know he exists, but I'm not afraid.  
The scarred girl is alive, and I know I am her.  
I can see them, I can touch them, and I'm not frightened.  
The scars of my past are all over me.   
They haunt me like a ghost.

But like a ghost,   
It is forever dead and gone.


	4. A God

My eyelids are heavy, my eyes are tired. A goddess that drowns her sufferers with tears.

I take a seat down withinside the snow, in the center of a forest.   
Melodies in the timber and song in my ears, only appear to deafen me. 

The screams, they are all so indignant, they call.   
Accusations left and right,   
"why'd you do this to me?" 

Screams and shrieks in the night "you're horrible, you are terrible, you can't be redeemed." 

She stand in the corridor, her hair in the light. Her stunning long tendrils and her piercing gaze.

I recognize that face anywhere, but another angry ghost.   
She screams and screams, and I beg and plead.

I cry in regret, however she simply desires to cut me open and watch me bleed.

Look at what you've done, you are surely a God. You care for no one, and you discover pride in the ache of others.

What do you have to say for yourself, goddess oh so mighty? But she shall bury you together along with her anger and drown you together along with her tears. 

The cries which you scream lay upon deaf ears.  
At the end. She will be a god, and her vengeance will be a curse.

A lovely and powerful deity in her very own right, yet a creature far worse than that. 

A demon like beast with a voice of venom. I brought you into my world, you've seen what I've become. 

Leave. And don't you ever come back, love.


End file.
